


Jack's night mire and dream come true

by cap9516bucky



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haley's death Aaron had done everything he could do to make sure he came back to Jack . But one cold Halloween night in a small farm town that will be fight that will take everything he has and more . With the help of the team and one of their family and friends , <br/>They will make sure they get them back .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

One : Halloween disaster .   
When I got the call from garcia my heart stopped . The team was missing in action while chasing an unsub outside the city limits of Shreve Ohio . The local sheriff had went to the davis Farm to try to find the team after too much time had passed . Only to find their Suv’s outside a still burning house . After looking for a few hours they found Tire tracks with Flesh Blood beside them. At least two miles away from the house is search team found their guns and FBI badges. Garcia didn't have the heart to tell Stephanie that Hotch’s was almost covered in blood . She didn't What to take away any hope she had Of her brother and the team still being alive. I looked at Jack who was dressed up as captain america for halloween . In the last case I had gotten a nasty shot to the shoulder. I am out for three more week while the muscle heals. I told my brother to go into to work and not to be worried about me and jack . I didn't even realize that I had been crying until Jack asked me what was wrong.  
Jack let's get home and get you changed then I will tell you . I thought as I drove home how am I supposed to tell him. That his Dad may not come home this time to save the day . I wasn't Shocked To see Will and Henry dressed as Reid outside of the house when I got home . I took one look at will then I knew that he knew. My heart was breaking at seeing the small Agent Ried beside me. I shook off my wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. Jack get changed i said . When he left the room I asked will if henry knew . Ya that why he will not take off his outfit.   
Just then I hear a knock on the door . I was not Surprised to see Savannah and Garcia. Savannah looked she left her Shift at the hospital in a hurry . Garcia where’s everyone else I asked . Morgan’s mom is flying tonight . Jiss is coming back from the brooks grandpa’s in two days .  
Then I hear jack’s small ask why is daddy and team pictures on the news with the words missing FBI agents .   
I had forgot all about Will turning on the TV . Jack I … they will be ok . I hoped and prayed I would not being telling him a lie .


	2. Dreams of heroes and rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own anything .

I will be the first thru the door .Then Rogers will be next . Just then four shots came from the house where we knew the team was being held . FBI ! I yelled kicking in the door to see most of the team dead or dying and my brother being held up by sick killer ash davis . Let him go and then I might be able to get you to see your son again . Ya right I killed four FBI agents . What is the point of staying alive now . Before a shot rung out He runs the knife across hotch thorat . He dropped him after that least ten different shots hit him .   
No No I cried Hocth stay awake for me I begged him . I was holding my and steve’s tie around his neck when he said shep it’s not your fault . Tell jack sean I love them ..No stay with Hocth! I will always been with you He choked . No No hocth wake up I yelled while shaking his now dead limp body . Shepthine come on honey wake up said garcia.   
Huh ..Garcia it felt so real I saw the team dead or dying and hocth dies in my arms . Oh shep It’s a nightmare . I can’t stop thinking what if we are late to save them . I can’t let jack lose his dad too ! 

In a musty wet basement somewhere in suburbia ohio was the missing FBI team .  
Aaron hotchner was sitting on floor carefully leaning his bleeding back against the stone wall . He , david and morgan had been whipped with a horse whip with jj, and reid looking on . They then had to look on as the two of them were beaten with beer bottles . Their pain cries and whimpers as the beer that left them went into open cuts will always be stuck in my head thought Hotch. He looked at his team then thought of his little sister and son . He just wanted to see them again if it last time he ever would . One more time to say I love you and to tell his brother to be there for jack and shep. 

He fell asleep thinking of jack’s last t- ball game when his team won the game .   
But the happy dream soon turned dark when he is now in the house where his wife was killed.   
Right after He kills george foyet . He runs to a cubby where his son always hid when they played working the case with daddy . He opens the lid with shaking hands praying he will not find his young son dead inside . When he looks in to find him with a gunshot wound to the head .   
He wakes up gasping for air with reid asking if he was ok . No .. I saw Jack dead by the hands of foyet he said now leaning on reid least hurt arm .   
Hocth I know they and the others are fine said reid while looking his feverish face .


	3. breaking of the strong team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything

Three : hope is pushed to the breaking point .   
Huh reid said hotch . Hotch stay still you have a bad fever and your back is infrared .   
That would be why it hurts so bad he said panting . David asked reid how is he .   
A high fever just like morgan and the others said reid . Does that include me and you asked David. Of course said reid with a light gorn .  
Good day Team yelled Joe one of the four attackers . Time for our second round of fun.   
We will begin with the sick ones . Hotch and morgan first to play with fire . What do you mean said hotch weakly . Going to burn with candles and matches .  
And the others will be cut with gold and silver knives . Then we will throw you all into a freezer .   
For a least two days . you can't that will kill us cried Jj. We do not care . Morgan wanna be first . If it saves him from more pain even for a little bit. 

 

No I am said hotch in the strongest voice he could do . All they could do is look on as he is grabbed and thrown from the room . Reid said softly Someone help us as hotch begun to scream . Help me ! he yelled making morgan creche his heads in anger.   
After an hour pain filled cries and choked sobs for help hotch is throw back into the room . He is lying limp as morgan walks out not fighting because of how his boss and friend now looks .   
David and JJ both work at moving hotch over onto reid’s lap . As soon his head hits reid's lap he whimpers in pain. The burns on his chest making fun of a case everyone wished never happened . We need to stay calm said reid as he held a now shaking hotch. They could hear morgan groaning in pain trying his best not to scream out loud.   
It was only an half hour later when morgan is left with a now napping hotch. As the others cut and used as human punching bags . let's go make some FBI cop pops called toni . 

 

The others were thrown into the freezer after their fun time .   
Angels have a ice time called out Toni as she pulled the door shut and locked it for two days . Ok team said dave in an already shaking voice. We can get thru this . Little did anyone of them know that they would lose one by the end of the two days. Huh said morgan who was next to JJ when he woke up during the night of day one . He then found out she was not breathing .Reid said she give into the call of hypothermia after morgan’s pain yell woke up the others . 

 

If we are not careful we will give in to something He said looking at hotch who was softly singing Amazing Grace and other songs to keep himself wake . It was too soon to the small group when they hit with warm air as the door was pulled open . Toni cried Aww the cute woman died .. hmm give her to Search teams make the team think they got lost in the wild . And they will never find the bodies of the men because they were eaten by bears and wolfs .


End file.
